How The Truth Came Out
by WitchesInTraining
Summary: Harry has a secret he's not telling Hermione. When Hermione finds a mysterious notebook, the truth must come out. One Shot- PG13 for mild cussing and angst.


_Hey there! This is acciodanrad9 and Knobby Skimbleshanks we hope you like this story. We've just tried to fix the formating that it has been it, sorry we haven't done that sooner. Hopefully it's easier to read now._

_If you're bored go read our other Story 'Adflictation Lair'._

_Thanks for reading!_

_I...........................................I_

**How the Truth Came Out**

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, next to the fire, on an extremely cold Sunday afternoon.

Hermione was eagerly gathering all of the information she could from _Unfogging the Future_; ever since she had rejoined the Divination class, she was working hard to get on top of things.

Harry on the other hand had his Potion's book closed and to the side, while he fiercely wrote ideas in an almost full journal.

Hermione, while not looking up from her book asked, "Where is Ron? At Quidditch practice?"

Harry let out a faint chuckle, as he really was not playing attention to what Hermione had asked.

At this Hermione glanced up at her book and looked questioningly over at Harry, "That was a question; it's not supposed to be funny."

"Oh, sorry," Harry said distractingly, "What was the question?"

"What is that you are doing? Your Potion's homework?"

Harry quickly shot up his head, closed his journal a said, "Yeah, just finished. That essay on tickling potions was a real bother."

Hermione paused in confusion. "Harry, I think you did the wrong potion. We're on aging potions."

"Right," Harry said hurriedly, "got them mixed up," he said unconvincingly.

"Do you want me to check it?" Hermione said slightly worried.

"NO! No, that's all right," Harry exclaimed jumping up from his seat and fiercely started gathering his books.

"But you always want me to check your homework, are you feeling all  
right?" she said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine," Harry said annoyed. "Just going to put this stuff in my room."

Harry yanked him books from the table and left with one last smile, while Hermione sat there dazed and confused at his sudden departure.

"Harry wait-," she began but stopped in mid sentence as she saw the book he had been scribbling in lying on the floor and picked it up."

"Well might as well check it while I can," Hermione mumbled to herself as she sat flipping through the pages, she gasped at what she saw.

Every page was covered in the same exact theme. But before she could comprehend what she was reading, it was abruptly yanked out of her hand.

She looked up to see who the perpetrator was, and found herself looking into the furious emerald eyes of her best friend.

"How dare you read my book," Harry yelled; absolutely livid.

"Well, I-"

"It was none of your business!" Harry cut her off, "what is your problem? You're supposed to respect other people's privacy!"

"But I was just going to just check your potion's essay for you," she said just above a whisper.

"I told you I didn't need it checked!"

"That's because you didn't do it," Hermione said finding her courage.

"That's not the point!" Harry screamed.

"Then what is the point, Harry?" Hermione hissed. "The point is you have been keeping secrets from me. Friends tell each other everything."

"Secrets? We want to talk about secrets? What about your secret romance with Ron that you have yet to tell me about?'

Hermione just stood there, knowing full well that she was trapped but in some way she couldn't help defending herself. "It's NOT a romance!"

"Really? What do you call ditching me and going to Hogsmeade with Ron, after you guys said you had homework to do?" Harry said sounding very hurt.

Hermione, after hearing the hurt in Harry's voice, realized the damage she had done, "look Harry, we're sorry. We should of just came out and told you. But its just that-that we didn't want you to think that we were abandoning you."

Looking bedazzled Harry sputtered out, "You still shouldn't have been reading my diary-JOURNAL! I mean journal! You know what-you. Just. Stop it!" with that he started storming out of the room but Hermione quickly grabbed him by the arm and with force, threw him into a chair.

"Listen up! I know that this is not just anything! You have an entire notebook filled out about something! What does it mean Harry? What does it mean?"

At this point Hermione was done yelling. If this was what she thought it was Harry would have to-

"Look, Hermione. I want to tell you! You have no idea how much I want to. It's just that if I do, you're not going to want to be my friend anymore. You and, Ron are all I've got and I can't risk you guys," Harry drifted off in a somber voice.

His eyes had now melted into a sea of emotion. Hermione could hear the worry and doubt in is voice.

"Harry," Hermione started slowly and cautiously. "You don't ever have to worry about that! You're our best friend. We back you up fully no matter what. We-we love you!" And with that Hermione couldn't hold back anymore she threw her arms around Harry, holding him in the tightest, friendliest hug she could manage, as if she would never let him go if she had the  
opportunity.

Harry was dumbfounded by this sudden act of emotion. He didn't know how to respond to such friendliness. But he knew he liked it the moment he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"Okay," Harry croaked, quickly wiping his tear away so Hermione wouldn't see, "Once I tell you, you will know how much danger you are in by being my friend. You don't have to be my friend-

Hermione, abruptly interrupted him," Harry I will always be your friend, not matter what."

This brought a smile to Harry's face, "will you just let me finish please?" Hermione nodded in silence. There was a short pause as the tension rose.

"Do you remember the Prophesy from the ministry?"

Hermione gave Harry a quiet grunt.

"Remember how it was destroyed?" Harry continued.

"Yeah, but no one heard what it said," Hermione said in a confused voice. "Wish we did though."

Harry quickly stood up from the chair Hermione had pushed him into at these words, still holding the fate filled journal that had brought on this conflict, pacing slowly towards the fireplace, the flames reflections playing on his perfect complexion. His face started to heat up but he wasn't sure if it was the burning of the embers or the thought and nervousness of losing a friend.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Harry said in a deep voice, slowly turning towards his best friend.

Taking in the information Harry had just told her, Hermione, clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing the severity of what Harry had to say.

"Do you mean to tell me that you know what Voldemort wants? But how? This is great!" Hermione said in her excitement, not thinking about the consequences of what she had just said.

"Oh and who are you to say that? Maybe you should stop talking about what you don't know!" Harry's anger had come out once more, he resented Hermione for thinking this prophesies- this curse- was 'great.'

"Great! Great you say? Well how great is it that I have to murder Voldemort of be murdered myself." Harry stopped immediately as he realized what he was saying. There were certain ways to say what he had to say and this was not one of them.

Hermione just stood there mouth gaping open. As she slowly came to her senses she was able to sputter out words such as, "Harry" and "murder." Shaking off the trance she was under, she asked Harry," You mean that-that you have to kill him?"

"Hermione, it means that it's either him or the rest of the world. The Prophesy says I'm the only who even has a shot at killing Voldemort, I'm the only one who can do it."

There was an awkward silence, broken by a sob that was caught in Hermione's throat.

"But I can't do it!" Harry yelled, "I can't have the weight of the world on my shoulders! I'm supposed to be a regular guy, a regular teenager, dealing with regular teenage stuff not with all this shit!"

Looking over at Harry, Hermione felt compassion beyond any she had felt before. She wanted to reach out to Harry, to show him she cared.

Wiping the tears that had escaped from her eyes she made a promise, a promise she would keep no matter what, even if it meant death for herself.

"Harry, "she said, "I promise that no matter what happens, no matter what comes around, we will get through this together. We will practice as much as possible and duel our way to the end- but whatever may come we will do this together. The first step, though, is to look at the Prophesy- together."

Though reluctant, Harry knew that what Hermione said came from her heart. He looked at the journal he was holding in his hand and silently opened it for Hermione to see.

Each page was covered obsessively with the same words- the same  
prophesy.

_"The One Born With the Power to Vanquish the  
Dark Lord Approaches  
Born to those who have trice defied him,  
Born as the Seventh month dies  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his  
Equal, But he will Have the Power the  
Dark Lord knows not  
And either must die at the hand of the  
Other for neither can live while the  
Other survives  
The One with the power to vanquish the  
Dark Lord will be born as the seventh  
Month dies"_

(From Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

I…………………………I

_Please Review!_


End file.
